I Don't Love You, I Tolerate You
by miyaftminatsri
Summary: ¿Esta es la típica historia cliché de amor-odio? Puede ser. Pero nada es típico si involucra a Bokuto. Y Yukie puede afirmar eso con toda seguridad.
1. Día 1

Primer día de su último año. Yukie estaba buscando su nombre en la lista de salones de tercer año mientras comía un onigiri que debería guardar para su almuerzo. Su vista se deslizaba ordenadamente columna por columna. No había encontrado su nombre en los primeros tres grupos, pero lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era el hecho de no haber encontrado el nombre del dueño de sus pesadillas.

—Seguro lo saltaste, es imposible que vuelva a estar en tu clase — comenzó a repetir su cabeza como si fuese un mantra.

 _Aoyama. Asana. Asuma. **Bokuto.**_

Y ahí estaba. Ese chico de nuevo, en su salón ¿Acaso estaba maldita? ¿Bokuto la perseguiría hasta su lecho de muerte?

—¡Hey, hey, hey! — escuchó a sus espaldas. Era la inconfundible voz de Bokuto, además, era el único que estaría tan animado tan temprano en la mañana —. Konoha, no estamos en el mismo salon este año... — se dirigía Bokuto a su amigo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

No dejaba de gritar y en pocos segundos Yukie ya se sentía con migraña. El joven era demasiado energético y podía agobiar fácilmente a la gente.

—Nakahara, Rokujou, Satou... — Bokuto leía en voz alta los nombres de la pizarra, trataba de recordar al mismo tiempo la cara de sus dueños —... ** _Shirofuku_**... — el pequeño búho hizo una pausa y mira a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a su amiga y portadora de ese apellido.

Yukie al escuchar que Bokuto pronunció su nombre trato de huir del lugar. Pero su misión fue estropeada antes de comenzar.

— ¡Yukie! Estaremos juntos otro año más — tomó a la pelirroja por los hombros alegremente — ¿Onigiri en la mañana?

Yukie se apartó rápidamente. Le molestaba la genuina alegría de Bokuto al verla, ya que ella lo odiaba. O más bien, no lo aguantaba. Aunque eso tampoco es del todo correcto, solo que en tres años no ha podido acostumbrarse a él. Bokuto era alegre y energético, actuaba por impulso, siempre decía lo que pensaba sin importar la situación y estaba predispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite. En cambio ella prefería mantener distancia y analizar las cosas, no le gustaba involucrarse demasiado y prefería pasar tiempo a solas. Dos personas totalmente opuestas a simple vista. Pero ellos no solo tenían en común ser compañeros de clases, sino que también estaban en mismo club.

—Sí, tengo hambre — contestó de manera fría, pero la cálida sonrisa de Bokuto permaneció intacta.

Eso le molestaba, no podía entender a ese chico. Por más que fuese distante con él, Bokuto volvía a acercársele.

Yukie se apartó sin decir nada más. Bokuto pensó que ella quería ir al baño y no la molestó más. Yukie comía demasiado y en algún momento la comida debía salir. Los pensamientos del chico eran demasiado infantiles.


	2. Día 1 (parte 2)

Después de la tediosa ceremonia de ingreso todos los alumnos de la academia Fukurodani fueron a sus respectivas clases. Yukie fue la primera en llegar al salón, el profesor ya estaba ahí y para su desgracia era Sanada. Sanada ha sido su profesor asistente durante dos años, ahora tres.

El señor Sanada era buen maestro. Pero, a diferencia de los otros, no hacía el famoso "sorteo" para definir los asientos. Si no que ubica a los alumnos según su orden de llegada al aula. Yukie fue la primera, obtendría el último pupitre de la primera fila, junto a la ventana. Para la desgracia de la pelirroja (y como ha sido los últimos dos años) el segundo en llegar al salón, alegre y ruidoso, fue Bokuto. Eso significaba que serían, nuevamente, vecinos.

Bokuto se acomodó en el último asiento de la segunda fila.

—Hey Yukie, somos vecinos de nuevo ¡Y también tendremos a Sanada de profesor! Él es muy divertido — el búho estaba feliz, para el todo era maravilloso.

Año tras año se sorprendía y alegraba por lo mismo. Era como un niño en una dulcería.

Yukie se sentía maldita. El destino no era su amigo.

—Claro Bokuto, vecinos durante un largo año... — la sonrisa del muchacho resplandecía y Yukie era cegada por ella, le molestaba. Durante dos años no había podido entender a Bokuto, pero tampoco hacia nada para alejarse —... Largo y tedioso año.

Bokuto no entendió el significado oculto, relacionó lo tedioso con el estudio. A él también le molestaba estudiar y era muy malo haciéndolo.

— Ya quiero que sea mañana y poder empezar la práctica — exclamó Bokuto. Sus frases no seguían un hilo, otra cosa que Yukie no entendía. Él solo decía lo que pensaba sin filtro alguno —. Espero entren chicos nuevos, quiero demostrar que puedo ser un senpai y un capitán responsable.

Yukie no puedo evitar reír, aunque no supo bien el porqué. Seguramente se debía a la seriedad que expresaba el rostro de Bokuto en ese instante.

—Lo dudo Bokuto. Ese papel es para Akaashi. Tú puedes ser el insoportable del equipo, es el papel que mejor te queda.

—Puedo ser responsable si me lo propongo — Bokuto no quería ser el tonto del equipo por tercer año consecutivo.

—Un capitán responsable no reprueba exámenes — el gesto de Bokuto cambio de confiado a preocupado en un segundo. Yukie sonrió victoriosa.

—¿Y nuestra manager que papel cumple? ¿Es difícil ser manager? ¿Crees que este año entre alguna manager bonita? Estoy seriamente preocupado.¿Cuándo te gradúes quien nos cocinara y atenderá? — Bokuto largo pregunta tras pregunta sin siquiera respirar.

—Bokuto, tú también vas a graduarte este año — el joven parecía sorprendida por esa declaración ¿Acaso el idiota olvidó por completo que es su último año? —. Y no, no es difícil ser manager. Difícil es tratar contigo a diario.

— ¿Conmigo? — Bokuto se señaló a si mismo dramáticamente — ¡Pero soy un encanto!

Yukie se tapó los oídos y hundió si rostro en su pupitre. Esto es lo que debería aguantar el resto del año.

Pensarán que no es molesto, que Bokuto es alegre y divertido, que las clases con él pueden ser más divertidas y que, además, es lindo. Pero la unión de todas esas características volvía loca a la muchacha, loca por no entenderlo como hacía con los demás. Aunque eso tenía su encanto. Y la muchacha lo sabía mejor que nadie.


	3. Día 2

Como ya era costumbre la primera en llegar al club fue Yukie.

"La manager del equipo debe llegar primero", le había dicho el entrenador cuando decidió ser la manager del equipo en primer año, ya que tenía muchas tareas que hacer. Yukie era muy meticulosa y hacia las tareas antes de que el equipo empiece su práctica, para estar cien por ciento atenta al equipo y sus necesidades. Controlaba si todos los balones estaban inflados, aprontaba toallas y llenaba las botellas con agua.

Le gustaba ser la manager, le gustaba ayudar al equipo y sobre todo le gustaba ver cómo los muchachos se esforzaban para mejorar. Y en eso el que más se destacaba era Bokuto, era el as y aun así practicaba más que los demás miembros. No todo en Bokuto tan malo, Yukie admitía que la dedicación que le ponía a todo era algo lindo.

Hoy era un día particularmente agitado para los mayores del equipo, ya que ingresaban los nuevos candidatos de primer año. Yukie debía explicarles la rutina (los ejercicios que Bokuto les haría realizar, siempre vigilado por el entrenador), tomar sus datos y medidas.

Después de que Yukie terminara con sus labores pudo percatarse de que un búho nervioso recorría la cancha.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Yukie lo observó y pudo notar que sus manos temblaban. Se sorprendió mucho. A lo largo de los años vio a Bokuto alegre, deprimido, eufórico, tenso, energético, pero nervioso nunca fue uno de esos.

— Hey, ¿estás bien? — la curiosidad le ganó.

— Yukieeeeeeeee... — Bokuto corrió a abrazarla. Ella se sorprendió y pudo notar lo grande que era el cuerpo del otro a comparación del suyo — No puedo hacerlo. No puedo darle las lecciones a los nuevos ¿Y si me odian? ¿Y si no se unen al club?

— Primero, suéltame — se apartó de Bokuto —. Segundo, cálmate. Y tercero, sí puedes hacerlo. Los chicos te amarán — animar a Bokuto era una rutina para el equipo Fukurodani, pero calmarle los nervios era algo nuevo ¿Dónde estaba Akaashi cuando Yukie lo necesitaba? Él debería estar llegando pronto. Necesitan el armador para una práctica.

Bokuto trato de calmarse. Por alguna razón el cuerpo de Yukie le había transmitido un calor agradable y eso ayudo.

—Gracias. Me siento más confiado ahora.

Y sí se notó que estaba más confiado, sobretodo calmado.

La práctica fue excelente. Bokuto no hizo más berrinches, parecía un capitán serie. Dictó bien cada ejercicio, brindaba su ayuda de manera rápida y le cayó muy bien a todos los chicos.

Yukie se alegró por ver esa parte de Bokuto. Tal vez aprender más facetas de él ayudaría a que pueda entenderlo.

— Es un mente simple insoportablemente complejo — pensó la pelirroja.

Lo más sorprendente fue la presencia de una chica que apuntaba a ser manager del equipo. Yukie estaría ocupada a partir de ahora, se esforzaría para ser tan capaz como lo fue Bokuto ese día.

 ** _Como siempre gracias_** ** _Layla_Redfox_** ** _por betear mis historias._**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mis historias (cualquiera de las dos).**

 **Y antes de dejar de molestarlos quería aclarar que el "Día" que hay en los títulos no es un día como tal, sino que pensé que queda más lindo que poner "capitulo".**

 **Sin más que agregar, Miya se despide.**


	4. Día 3

— Pss pss, Yukie, pss, ayúdame con la 5.

Yukie estaba dispuesta a ignorar a Bokuto aunque obtuviese un gran dolor de cabeza a cambio. El muchacho llevaba la mitad de la clase de literatura japonesa pidiendo que Yukie le traduzca unos kanjis o le de las respuestas a algunas de las preguntas que la maestra dejo en el pizarrón.

— Bokuto, por décima vez no voy a darte ninguna respuesta.

— Vamos Yukie, te daré la mitad de mi almuerzo. En especial las verduras. — Bokuto hizo cara de cachorrito pero a la pelirroja no podría importarle menos.

— No es no. Y comete tus propias verduras — Yukie trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo pero le era imposible.

— Pero es que no me gustan y mamá pone demasiadas en mis bentos.

La conversación sin sentido de los chicos del fondo empezó a molestar a la maestra, la cual "amablemente" los obligó a salir del salón. Ambos terminaron parados frente a la puerta, donde la profesora podía vigilarlos.

— Genial, tercer día de clase y me sacan del aula por tu culpa. — se quejó Yukie. — ¿Porque no puedes quedarte callado?

— Rompimos el récord — el chico parecía orgulloso de eso y no notaba que Yukie estaba al borde de un el intento de asesinato —. En primer año fue a las dos semanas cuando no me pasaste la tarea de matemáticas. En segundo año fue al quinto día cuando no me pasaste la tarea de quími... — Bokuto dejo la oración a medias, pericia haberse percatado de algo. — ¡Nos sacan del salón por tu culpa! — la señaló acusándola —. Yukie no me pasa las tareas y por eso nos sacan del salón.

La pelirroja no podía más, definitivamente era un idiota. Violentamente pateó las canillas de Bokuto que se dobló al instante para sujetar la zona golpeada.

—¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¡Es tu culpa! — Yukie trataba de calmarse y bajar la voz — ¡Siempre es tu culpa! Todo lo malo que me pasó en los últimos tres años fue culpa tuya. En primer año cuando el perro de la señora Nishina me mordió fue porque tú le arrojaste una piedra ¿Sabes que no puedo entrar más al Mc Donald que está cerca de mi casa porque tú literalmente le tiraste una hamburguesa a un niño de cinco años? Y en el campamento de entrenamiento del año pasado cuando rompiste la consola de juego de Kenma por tocar lo que no debías la escondiste en mi mochila, y tuve que pagar por ella ¡TODO ES CULPA! — Yukie podía seguir enumerando infinitas situaciones pero no valía la pena. Tomó su cabeza frustrada y golpeó su frente suavemente contra la pared repetidas veces.

Bokuto había escuchado atento el discurso, pero no entendía porque Yukie estaba tan enojada. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal y se disculpó en su momento. Yukie debería aprender a calmarse.

— Veo veo... — soltó Bokuto.

— ¡Maldito búho idiota! — Yukie no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— Una cosa...

— ¿Acaso no me escuchas?

— Maravillosa...

— En serio me sacas de quicio.

— Rojo.

—…Mi cabello — respondió Yukie.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Bokuto se sorprendía en como Yukie siempre ganaba en ese juego.

— Siempre elijes lo mismo. 

Y así era todos los días en la academia Fukurodani. Bokuto hacia enojar a Yukie, esta explotaba de ira y por alguna idiotez del muchacho se terminaba calmando. Bokuto podía llevarla a tener cambios de humor muy grandes. Ella odiaba eso y al mismo tiempo le parecía asombroso.

 _ **Gracias a todos los que leen y gracias a riKuroo por el comentario.**_


	5. Día 4

Bokuto corría por los pasillos de la escuela en busca del aula 3-4 para poder almorzar con Konoha. Llevaba su almuerzo fuertemente sujeto al pecho para que no se arruine. Ya que su hermanita había trabajado muy duro en hacerlo y quería presumirlo.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! — gritó entrando al aula 3-4. Recorrió el salón con la vista y se dio cuenta de que su compañero no estaba — ¿Konoha?

—Hey capi — saludó Komi desde su lugar —, Konoha fue a almorzar a la azotea con su _amiga_ — remarco la palabra "amiga", pero sabía que Bokuto no entendería que hablaba de la persona que al rubio le gustaba — ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

Bokuto tomó una silla y se acercó a la mesa de Komi que almorzaba con Sarukui.

—Me gustaría almorzar con amigas en la azotea y no con el maldito Komi como todos los días — bromeó Sarukui.

—Primero deberías conseguir alguna que quiera almorzar contigo — remató Komi.

Bokuto se sorprendía siempre por el lazo de amistad que unía a esos dos, las bromas pesadas y algo crueles eran iguales a las que Yukie le hacía ¿Era tan amigo de la pelirroja?

El capitán abrió la caja de almuerzo y dejó a la vista el hermoso bento que hizo su hermana.

—Wow, capi ¿quién es la belleza que hizo esto?

—Chika — contestó Bokuto lleno de orgullo.

Los muchachos quedaron sorprendidos. No sabían que Bokuto tuviese relación con otra chica que no fuese Yukie.

—¿Y Chika es...? —preguntó Sakurai.

—Chika Bokuto. Mi hermano menor.

Komi y Sakurai ni aguantaron la risa. No podían creer que pensaron que el idiota de su capitán tuviese novia antes que ellos.

—¿Con que amiga fue a almorzar Konoha? — curioseó Bokuto con medio almuerzo almacenado en sus cachetes. Más que un búho en ese momento parecía una ardilla.

Como supuso Komi, el búho no había entendido. Sabía que era un mente simple y que seguro no tenía menor interés en las relaciones amorosas.

—Su amiga precisamente no es... — respondio Komi.

—¿Y porque almuerza con ella? — Bokuto no estaba entendiendo.

—Porque busca llevar su relación más allá... — trató de seguir Komi.

—¿Mejores amigos?

Komi golpeó su cabeza contra el banco.

—¿Porque parece que estás explicándole a tu hijo de donde vienen los bebés? — dijo entre risas Sakurai —. Bokuto, Konoha está interesado en esa chica y por eso almuerza con ella. — la cara de confusión del recién nombrado dejó en claro que no entendía a qué se refería con "interesado" —. Que le gusta, en un sentido romántico, salir con ella, tomarse de la mano y otras cosas.

La cabeza de Bokuto pensó captar lo que le dijeron y asintió mientras seguía comiendo.

—¿No estás interesado en ninguna chica, capi? — preguntó Komi.

—¿Que dices idiota? Es obvio que sale con Yukie-chan — contesto Sakurai.

—Si salgo con Yukie... — contestó Bokuto. Los ojos de los otros dos chicos parecieron salirse de si órbita por esas simples palabras —... El otro día fuimos al karaoke, y el lunes la acompañe a la estación, también fuimos al cine. Salimos seguido. Yukie es muy divertida.

Komi y Sakurai se miraron y sintieron pena por la manager que debía aguantar a un chico sin sentido común a diario. Aunque sabían que nadie aguanta a una persona así solo porque sí.

.

.

.

 _Quiero aprovechar para avisar que la próxima actualización va a ser el viernes 10 de marzo o el viernes 17. Ya que tengo que dar exámenes de ingreso y dependiendo de como me vaya va a ser mi humor para escribir. Nos vemos en dos o tres semanas lectores que lean esta modesta historia (?_

 _Sin mas que agregar y siempre agradecida por su apoyo, me despido ~_


	6. Día 5

En la cancha solo se escuchaba respiraciones agitadas y balones azotados contra el piso de parqué.

—¡Como te odio, idiota! — gritó Yukie saliendo del gimnasio.

Todos los que integraban el equipo de voley de la academia Fukurodani quedaron en silencio, incluyendo al entrenador. En cuestión de segundos los muchachos de primero empezaron a murmurar por lo bajo y eso ocasionó que los mayores se alteraran.

—¿Que le hiciste ahora Bokuto? — le reclamo Konoha. Él y los demás de miembros antiguos estaban acostumbrados a las peleas de esos dos.

—¡Yo no lo sé! — se defendió Bokuto.

—Bokuto-senpai, ¿usted y Yukie-senpai salen juntos? — un chico de primer año se animó a preguntar lo que todos querían saber.

—Sí, salimos juntos — contestó el capitán con toda la confianza del mundo.

El pequeño Komi se acercó y golpeó a Bokuto.

—Idiota, ya te dijimos que el "salir" del que ellos hablan no es el de acompañar a alguien a algún lugar. Ahora ve a ver qué le pasó a Yukie-chan.

El capitán salió de la cancha y los de tercero siguieron con la práctica, calando a los chicos de primer año y explicándole la situación.

—Konoha, ¿tú que opinas? — preguntó Sakurai.

Komi, Sakurai y Konoha vivían en la misma dirección por lo que se iban juntos a diario.

—Yo creo que a Bokuto le gusta Yukie, aunque sé que él no está interesado en los aspectos románticos de las relaciones... — contestó Konoha —. Aunque no sé qué opina Yukie de él.

—Tú eres el que más la conoce, ¿porque no le preguntas? — Sakurai estaba demasiado interesado en hacer de cupido de Bokuto y Yukie.

—Yo creo que a Yukie también le gusta Bokuto... — agregó Komi —... No estás cerca de alguien como él si no le tienes cariño.

—Pues... — Konoha hizo una pausa para beber de su gaseosa —, conozco a Yukie desde la primaria y jamás la vi interesada en alguien. Siempre fue una chica distante a las personas — Komi y Sakurai asentían a cada palabra que Konoha decía —. Digo, no era antisocial. Tenía amigos y amigas, pero siempre manteniendo distancia. Creo que se aburre rápido de la gente... Pero solo es una suposición, ya que hasta la preparatoria jamás hablé con ella.

—¿Y porque está tan cerca de Bokuto entonces? — preguntó Sakurai.

Los ojos de Komi brillaron.

—Tengo una teoría — después de ver tanto Shojo con su hermana mayor su cabeza trabajaba rápido cuando de cosas amorosas se trataba —. Yukie se aburre rápido de la gente, ¿no? Tal vez porque son fáciles de predecir. Pero Bokuto no, él es extremadamente complicado. Ella ve en él una caja de Pandora que intensa descifrar. Creo que de ahí pasar tanto tiempo con él. Además, aunque Bokuto pueda sacar de quicio fácil a la gente, no es mala persona. Así que no es difícil pasar tiempo con él... — vio que Sakurai no podía entenderlo, así que lo puso en palabras más simples —. Yukie se siente atraída por Bokuto porque su cerebro de maní es un misterio...

Los tres rieron pensando en lo absurdo que eso sonaba, sin saber que estaban más en lo correcto de lo que creían.


	7. Día 6

Y ahí estaba Yukie, mirando fijamente lo que Bokuto sostenía entre sus manos. Como un depredador mirando a su presa. Siguiendo todos los movimientos de su objetivo.

Bokuto quitó el envoltorio y antes de que pueda acercarlo a su boca Yukie lo tomó entre sus manos y salió corriendo. Cundo Bokuto tomó conciencia de lo que pasaba, corrió tras ella.

Yukie siguió hasta el fondo del pasillo y subió al tercer piso buscando algún salón vacío para poder esconderse. Bokuto la seguía muy de cerca, pero no porque Yukie corriese lento. Más bien él no quería cortar el juego.

Se estaban empezando a cansar, por lo que Yukie se metió al cuarto de limpieza que fue el primero que apareció. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, Bokuto hizo lo mismo del lado del pasillo.

—Gracias por el chocolate, acepto tus disculpas — dijo Yukie antes de llevarse el chocolate a la boca.

—¿Y si no fue una disculpa? — se ríe Bokuto del otro lado de la puerta.

—Pues es mi chocolate favorito y el que tú odias, tardaste mucho en comerlo cuando devoras la comida tanto o más rápido que yo, además, ayer me hiciste enojar.

—¿Jamás voy a poder engañarte? — contestó Bokuto.

—Deberías esforzarme más — Yukie estaba terminando su chocolate — ¿Solo trajiste uno?

—Si me dejas pasar te digo.

Yukie sabía que Bokuto traía mucho de su chocolate favorito por lo que dejo que entrase.

—Chocolate, chocolate~ — empezó a cantar Yukie.

—Mucho chocolate~ — le siguió Bokuto.

Después de que terminaron de comer salieron del cuarto de limpieza.

Por suerte y también por desgracia del otro lado estaban Kaori y Konoha, los cuales venían de almorzar en la azotea.

—Chicos, ¿qué están haciendo? — preguntó Konoha.

—Comiendo chocolate — contestó tranquilo Bokuto.

En su cabeza esa situación era súper normal, aunque para otros adolescentes podría implicar algo más "indecente"

—¿Disculpa por lo de ayer? — preguntó Kaori. Ella por pasar más tiempo con Yukie en el mes que había transcurrido después de unirse al club se había acostumbrado al trato entre ella y Bokuto.

—Sí.

Konoha y Kaori después de la corta charla siguieron su camino. Charlando muy animadamente.

Yukie y Bokuto intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Esos dos tienen ese algo que yo no entiendo y siempre digo que tenemos? — preguntó Bokuto.

—Creo que sí — contesto Yukie. Luego cayó en la cuenta —. Espera, ¿nosotros tenemos?

—Larga historia, Yukie.

—Tengo tiempo después del club.

Y así de espontaneas salían las citas de estos dos casi a diario. Sin que ellos lo pensasen demasiado, si tenían tiempo extra lo pasaban juntos.


End file.
